Hermione Granger
"....Truly the brightest witch of your age.." ''- Remus Lupin to Hermione Granger. '''Hermione Jean Granger: '''Born September 19, 1979. She was a Muggle-Born and was born to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. When she was eleven years old she got a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry saying that she was a witch. She started to go to school on September 1, 1991 and was sorted into Gryffindor with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Hermione was a gifted witch. She was highly logical which helped look past extrainous details. She was always the first person to produce the spell correctly, except for the Patronous Charm. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley instantly became friends, whereas it took time for Hermione to settle in, they thought she was rude and a "know-it all." First Year Hermione's first year, she was first to produce ''"Wingardium Leviosa" correctly. It annoyed Ron, because she was pestring him on how to say it correctly. Later on during Halloween she was in the bathroom crying because she overheard Ron and Harry talking about how she had "no friends." A Mountan Troll escaped the dungeon, by Quirinus Quirrell setting it free to roam Hogwarts. Ron and Harry went to the bathroom to help, and Hermione took the blame for it, and they soon after became friends. She helped them through the toughest challenge their first year which was the Philosophers Stone, as they progressed her logical thinking got them through the toughest challenges, where as the Potion challenge Hermione was sent to go back to the entrance and Harry was to go on. Second Year Hermione Granger started second year by writing letters to Harry in the summer. None of them got to him because of the Dobby the House-elf. They all met up at Diagon Alley with Harry and Ron and the Weasleys, to get their books, while at Flourish and Blotts they met with Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy who taunted for their second-hand books, and later talked about Harry, and mentioned Hermiones muggle parents. During the second year at Hogwarts, Hermione was petrified by a Basalisk in the Chamber of Secrets along with Penelope Clearwater. She was petrified for the rest of the year, but left notes that Harry and Ron found and defeated Salazar Slytherins Basalisk. Third Year Hermione Granger this year adopted her cat Crookshanks who is half Kneazle. Hermione this year was able to take more classes than usual considering she had a Time-Turner from Professor McGonogall. She signed up for extra classes and at the same time she had Divination and Study of Ancient Ruines which she claimed was far better than Divination. Divination and Study of Ancient Ruines were at the same time, and Ron pointed that out, and Hermione insisted there was no possible way that she could be in too places at once. This is the year that Harry, Ron, and Hermione all discovered out that their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Remus Lupin was a Werewolf, and that Peter Pettigrew was still alive and that Sirius Black was in Hogwarts. Hermione saved Buckbeak and Sirius from death and the Dementors-Kiss. Fourth Year Hermiones fourth year started off with them going to the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasleys and Harry. After Bulgaira lost to Ireland the Death-Eaters attacked the Camping grounds looking for Harry Potter and Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all attacked by Ministry officals. Hermione created S.P.E.W at Hogwarts, And also had a new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts who was Barty Crouch Jr in disguise as Alastor Moody. This was the year also that Harry was entered in the Triwizard Tourtament with Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, and Victor Krum. Hermione went to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum, but wanted to go with Ron instead. Cedric Diggory died that year, and all of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang attended his Memorial service. Fifth Year Hermiones fifth year at Hogwarts, was the year she discoverd The Order of the Phoenix. She wasn't allowed to write letters to Harry, because Dumbledore thought it would be best. When they arrived at Hogwarts, they had gained a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; Dolores Umbridge. She didnt teach the students any spells, so they learned through Harry and set up Dumbledores Army. They were later caught by the Inquisatoral Squad by Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe. Hermione created a spell on Dumbledores Army Parchment Jinx, and whoever snitched would have boiles on their face spelled out "SNEAK". During one of Harrys dreams he dreamed that he as attacking Arthur Weasley when infact it was Nagini Voldemorts snake. Arthur Weasley was taken care of, and thanked Harry for that. Hermione had an admirer named Grawp who was Rubeus Hagrids half-brother. Umbridge almost used the Cruciatus Curse on Harry, so she would find the "weapon" that they were making for Dumbledore. They went to the Department of Mysterys after the weasley-twins left Hogwarts. They traveled by Thestral and fought the Death-Eaters. Later Sirius Black died by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange who shot [[Avada Kedavra]] at him, and he went through the Veil. Sixth Year During Hermiones Sixth Year, at Hogawrts she was out-beaten by Harry in Potions because Harry had the Advanced Potion-Making by the Half-Blood Prince who was known to be Severus Snape. They also learned about Voldemorts Horocrux. This was also the year that they figured out that Diagon Alley was closed down except for the Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes. Harry and Dumbledore went out to find the other Horocrux in the cave, and Dumbledore ended up dying that night by Severus Snape who was supposed to. Draco mended the Vanashing Cabinet and brought Bellatrix Lestrange Fenrir Greyback Alecto Carrow Amycus Carrow, and a few other Death-Eaters. Seventh Year Hermione in her Seventh year, didn't go to Hogwarts, she was on the run from the Ministry of Magic because she was a Muggle-Born and she was also friends with Harry. In her seventh year, they found all the Horocruxs, they destroyed them, they defeated Voldemort and his allies. She fell in love with Ron, and she particapated in the Battle of Hogwarts as the last and final stand of Voldemort vs. Harry. She battled many Death-Eaters the one she fought last was Bellatrix Lestrange who was fighting Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley, she faught three of them just like her master did, and she was ''"Equally as powerful as all three of them." '' After Life Hermione and Ron Weasley got married, and had two children: Rose Weasley, and Hugo Weasley. She worked at first with Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, as was her intention with S.P.E.W.. Later she was worked under Department of Magical Law Enforcment as Kingsley Shacklebolts assistant. Category:Gryffindors Category:1979 Births Category:Prefects Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Witches